


Lieber Bär亲爱的小熊

by AlbertWeyn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Q is very good at cooking, and his cat named Celery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 首先，感谢我那疯狂制造噪音的邻居。其次，美食和藏在密码背后的关心可能真的可以安抚一个躁狂并饱受噩梦、幻觉折磨的00特工。
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Lieber Bär亲爱的小熊

他睁着眼睛，因为他只要一闭上眼睛，海水和血液就在黑暗里捂住他的口鼻——Vesper向他微笑，她的身影像烟雾一样散进深海，不等他伸手，那儿就什么也没了。他看着漆黑一片的天花板，捂住了眼睛。  
过了一会儿，他松开手，坐起身子，床边的电子钟显示着的时间是凌晨3:20。  
那件事过去很久了，他以为自己已经走出了那片阴影，直到半个月前阿根廷的那场意外事故，炸弹提前被引爆，而人质还在建筑物内。  
他的手指抖了一下，没拿住水杯，玻璃杯从他手里滑落，在他的眼睛里像是一个慢动作镜头。  
Q还没有睡觉，严格来说，在他休假期间，他通常在凌晨四五点左右睡觉，早上九点起床，造成军需官失眠的一大原因包括楼上的住户。  
他的卧室正对着楼上的客厅，玻璃杯和大件瓷器摔碎在地上的声音刺激着他濒临崩溃的神经。说真的，他不该查看住户资料的，但他打算偷偷给这个人的信用卡账户搞点小问题，或者……这栋楼的住户都是MI6的成员，他也可以……而他的手僵滞在键盘上迟迟没有动作。  
资料上的照片他再熟悉不过，或者说应该是MI6当中人尽皆知的一位特工，007。  
那么这就合理解释了他楼上的邻居为何时不时癫疯——他拉下资料，关于007的心理评估报告完整地出现在屏幕里。  
他后仰躺进柔软的懒人沙发里，盘起双腿，若有所思地看着屏幕，与此同时，他的耳朵清晰地听见楼上步履不稳的脚步声，最后以玻璃瓶摔碎在地上的声音告终。  
"酗酒"  
报告书上这样写着。  
周一、周四Bond都要去心理医生那里报道，今天刚好是周四。Q放下电脑，他向窗外看着，夜色依然浓重，也许今天是个阴天也说不定。他取下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，那只猫——他叫她Celery——也从凌晨的发疯中清醒过来，乖顺的窝到他的肚子上。  
等到他洗漱好躺进被窝，他才听到楼上的人关门的声音。  
上一次他见到Bond是在阿根廷任务结束后，他隔着玻璃就能看到特工胳膊上打着石膏，而007脸上的表情一如既往，他微笑着，自信满满又风流倜傥，Q只瞥了一眼就收回了视线，他打开报告文档，等着Bond过来上交装备。  
不出所料的，他看着那一堆损毁的不堪入目的东西，捂着额头叹了口气，"James，就一次……能不能拜托你尊重一下我的心血？"特工展露着他的招牌微笑，语气里带着半真半假的歉意："我也很想把它完整带回来，但……"他晃了一下打着石膏的胳膊，"我尽力了。"接着他从口袋里掏出来一个小小的东西摆在Q面前，"赔礼？"  
小小的陶瓷帕丁顿熊摆件扬着乖巧憨厚的脸看着他。"下一次……""一定带回来。"  
那时他根本没发现Bond有什么不对劲，或许这正是特工所擅长的。  
Bond回到家的时候，他在门口发现了一张卡片，简简单单的一张，还有粗细不一的纤维形成的纹路，在光线变化下闪着珠光。  
"解开它：UTBSBTIANYPG。"  
接着他才注意到门边放着一个很小的纸袋子，只有巴掌大小，他打开、倒进掌心——一把手工切糖，截面是可爱的熊猫。  
他又看了一遍那张卡片，发现背面还写着一句话："别借助任何工具。一个小惊喜。"末尾用红色记号笔画了个小小的爱心。  
这东西对他来说有点幼稚，他想不出来住在这栋楼里的什么人会送这个东西。  
"007,找点别的东西分散注意力，酒精和药物都不能彻底把你从噩梦里带出来……"心理医生严肃地告诉他。  
好吧，那就先那这东西试试……他看着那张卡片，拿了颗糖扔进嘴里。  
卡片和纸包被他暂时扔在桌子上，在开始浪费时间在那张卡片之前，他得把昨天晚上造成的一片狼藉收拾干净。  
等到他最终累倒在沙发上时，他发现自己还没有吃饭。  
外卖可以搞定一些，他伸着一只手去够手机，意外地发现了别的东西。  
有人给他发送了一条加密的信息，提醒着他输入密码的界面让他坐直了身子，他看向那张卡片，在输入框里敲下那串字母。  
那是一个音频文件，他还能听到脚步声和拉开琴凳的杂音。  
他让播放器一直播放着那首不知名的曲子——轻快舒缓的曲调充满了屋子里的每一个角落，整整一个下午，他竟然在钢琴声中熟睡过去，直到饥饿感唤醒他。  
入睡对他来说是一件很困难的事情，他需要酒精和乱麻一样的胡思乱想作为铺垫，在混沌里熬过身体的极限，被迫入睡，然后在梦境深处被梦魇反复折磨……  
他等着外卖，短暂地把睡眠问题抛之脑后，研究起那张卡片。  
结束了进食问题，他倒了杯酒，找了根铅笔坐在沙发上，继续盯着那一串字母。  
密钥是个关键，但是这个人没有直接给出，他给出了暗示——熊猫（Panda）？还是糖果（Sweet）？也许是另一种拼法——Candy、Sugar……也可能和那一段钢琴曲有关……应该会有进一步的暗示。他盯着字符，猜测着其他加密方法的可能。  
长夜漫漫，被要求不允许使用辅助工具，那么他只能自己慢慢推了。  
运气还算好，试到Candy的时候就试出来了，最终的明文是"Stop drinking."（别喝酒了。）  
那是不可能的，他摸着盛着威士忌的杯子，嘴角挑起微笑，故意喝了一大口，继而挑眉看着那张卡片，"没门。"  
恐怕他自己都没发现这一晚他只喝了一杯酒，倒是那包糖果很快就见了底。  
对于他来说，躺在床上闭着眼睛睡上三个小时而不受噩梦侵袭已经算得上不错的睡眠了，他彻底清醒过来，打开手机，点开了那段钢琴曲。  
Q出门时留意了一下楼上的动静，他弯下身子揉了揉跟他身后的Celery的脑袋，"我猜他和你一样……不太安分的家伙。"  
"等我回来。"他关上了门，那只蓝眼睛的小家伙安安静静地站在门后望着他关上门。  
Bond很想知道究竟是谁送了那包糖——以及那段曲子，他一整天都在仔细观察着，然而他只在下楼的时候碰到了回家的军需官。  
老实讲，他和Q不算熟稔，因此他们只是互相点了个头，就各自错开。  
晚上又是外卖，对方递给他一个纸袋子，"有位先生让我把这个交给你……"  
Bond心念一动，"他长什么样？你在哪遇见的他？"  
"瘦高的一个人，呃……穿着件灰色连帽衫，他戴着帽子我不太能看清他的脸，不过是在楼下碰见的……"  
"他说这个东西是要送给他的邻居。"  
和他住在同一栋楼的住户，他想到了下午刚遇到的Q。  
"谢谢。"他接过东西，关上了门。除了他订的食物，那个特别送来的袋子里装的是一包小熊饼干，里面还有一块体型略大于其他小熊的小熊蛋糕，旁边卡着一张叠起来的卡片，和上次的卡片是同种纸质。  
这次对方留下的是：“HPYUIEERAE OEOLKBACK.”下面画了颗小红心，最下面用钢笔写了一行龙飞凤舞的“Sleep tight.”(睡个好觉)  
这次对方似乎没打算要怎么为难他，密码也相当简单，尤其中间特地空开一格——把它们写成上下对齐的两列就能看出明文来了——“HOPE YOU LIKE BEAR CAKE.”(希望你喜欢小熊蛋糕。)  
他尝试找到卡片背后的人，但是住在这栋楼的人的资料都算得上是机密，除非他挨个敲开门看一看，否则他没办法从别的地方得知住户的信息。  
那些梦和不真切的幻觉伴随他的时间越来越短，他以为自己已经痊愈了。  
Q很早之前就看过阿根廷任务的报告，对于死亡人质的事情也有所了解——那是一个九岁的小女孩，Anna•Nelson，Bond最后进入顶楼准备拆卸炸弹时把她留在了房间内，没想到对方提前引爆炸弹，悬挂在楼体外侧的Bond撤退到了对面一栋楼上，而Anna•Nelson已经身处废墟与烟气火焰之中了。  
Q没有参与那场任务，但是后续的那些评估表和报告他都认真看了一遍，尤其是后来会议结束后，M单独找他谈过。  
“007的状态不好，我记得你住得离他挺近——看着点他。”  
实际上Bond根本不知道他就在他楼下住着，关于楼上发生的事情，他知道的差不多，比如Bond依靠酗酒和混乱的性生活来排解压力，虽然那根本没什么用；Q也读过有关Vesper的报告，他抬头盯着天花板，现在那儿有一个男人，饱受过往的折磨，所爱之人的死亡，以及面对那个小女孩的死亡，他只能服从命令撤退……死亡从来没有绕开过他，却一次又一次从他手上夺取别人的生命。  
所以Bond觉得那个小女孩是他害死的。  
或许那包糖和蛋糕有帮助Bond缓解睡眠上的困难，但对于心理创伤，他无能为力。  
今天在MI6的事情Q也注意到了——一个部员家的孩子，从走廊跑过去的时候撞到了Bond，他当时正和Bond顺路去M的办公室。那一瞬间，男人的脸迅速苍白下来，他死死地盯着跑远的女孩，双手不自然地蜷着，微微颤抖。Q一言不发，他不想让对方知道自己察觉他的不对劲，但他也不可能就这样看着Bond在他面前崩溃。  
“怎么了？”他把一只胳膊搭上Bond的肩膀——这样的动作不常发生在他和007之间，尤其是他主动这么做。他侧过脸追寻着女孩的身影，刻意避开Bond的神情，“Lindsey吗？Zara家的孩子……很可爱是不是？”  
Q微微用了点劲推着Bond向前走，继续说着：“她还小，如果年龄大点说不定就不能进来了……”他自己笑着，从始至终都没再把视线放在Bond身上。男人紧绷的肩膀在他手掌下放松下来，半天才回了一句：“第一次在这儿看到小孩子。”  
晚上的时候Q再次听到男人焦躁的脚步声，到后面那声音不规律起来，Q猜想他大概是喝醉了。  
这一晚Q在正常的点窝进了被窝，Celery也回到自己的窝里安静地待着。  
房门打开、脚步声移动着，过了一会儿他有些睡意朦胧了，而后是两个人的脚步声，却依然凌乱。Q收回思绪全然投入到睡眠当中，明早他还有别的计划。  
无论是精神还是身体的愉悦，都只能够在短暂的时间里让他避开那些不愿回想的事情，天色方亮后，身边的女人已经离开，而他躺在凌乱的床上，屋里充斥着乱七八糟的气味——酒味，许许多多的酒的味道。  
他任由自己躺在那儿，伸手摸到手机，打开那首钢琴曲。  
敲门声惊醒了他，手机早已耗尽电量关机，外面的天色阴沉下去，看不出确切的时间。  
在出门前他抓着随便摸到的两片止痛药，就着杯子里剩下的咖啡吞下去，裹着睡袍向门口走去。  
熟悉的包装手法，这次没有密码，只有一张浅黄色带有小熊图案的便签：“别把自己饿死在家里。”袋子里是一盒粥，里面还放着一瓶解酒药。  
他迫切的想要见到这个人，无论是谁。他看着走廊尽头，手里的袋子烫着他的手，好像自己永远在追寻着那些不肯现身的幽灵，有些来自过去，有些存在于当下。  
Q站在自家门口听着楼上的动静，他听着房门关上才拿起搁在门口的小提琴。  
James•Bond，你亏欠我太多了。Q自己笑起来，无奈的摇着头，架起小提琴。这东西他很久没摸过了，小夜曲的曲谱他还零零碎碎记着一些，勉强能演奏完整。  
楼上的人现在没资格挑挑拣拣。  
Bond听见了那隐隐约约的乐声，他大概猜到是谁的手笔。一曲终了，他赶忙起身，打开门往楼下跑，而他只能看见一个穿着黑色外套、带着帽子的影子消失在楼梯口。  
这之后Bond似乎是停下来了对这个神秘的邻居的追查。  
时不时出现在门口的袋子，一张卡片，有时候是叮嘱他注意生活习惯，有时候就是一串字母，他得为此花费一些时间——这过程相当有趣，也正因为这一点，他曾经怀疑过Q，而对方在他的试探下表现的毫不知情，令他放弃了这个可能，再者，密文转换出的明文有些时候是一些地址——餐厅、书店里特定的书、某一首特定的曲子，看起来也一点不像Q的风格。  
他和Q真正共事的时间并不多，对方就是一个年轻而孤僻的技术宅，黑色防水外套隐藏起他的优雅和骄傲，这一点只在他们交谈时隐隐窥探得到——Q在某些方面非常内敛，有点像藏在游客稀少的展馆里的艺术品，除非你真的理解他的魅力之处，否则你将会难以看清他的全貌。  
圣诞节的时候，他收到了神秘邻居的新礼物——一盒姜饼人。  
这让他站在门口拿着袋子哑然失笑，因为上面别着一张便签，依旧是潦草的字迹："You can't catch me,I'm the gingerbread man."姜饼人的特殊之处在于，它们被做成了小熊的形状。  
他决定在门口留下回赠——一瓶某次从哥伦比亚带回来的咖啡豆。实际上他不能确定这是否符合对方的口味。不过下一次那瓶子不见了，取而代之的是熟悉的包裹和一张卡片，"谢谢你的咖啡豆。它们很棒。"  
节后没多久，Bond发现了那些每天依旧照常出现在他家门口的东西的异常之处——口味不对。他认得出那个邻居的手法，即使是同样的饼干他也能吃的出不同来。上面的卡片也变成了简单的寒暄，礼貌而疏远。  
由于某种原因，那个人不得不把这项任务交给了其他人。  
出差。他的心情激动了一会儿，而后平静下来——尽管他得知了近期MI6出差的人，他也依然没法找到其中一个对熊有特殊偏好的人。  
实际上，在邻居这种"关心"之下，他很少再会想起那些事情，只是每当他在街头看到与Anna年龄相仿的女孩，他都会心脏一阵紧缩，愧疚和懊悔铺天盖地地袭上心头。  
当他从医疗部拿着自己的评测报告出来时，他经过了Q支部，隔着玻璃他也能清晰地看到Q的办公室——没有亮灯，电脑也都关着。"Q去哪儿了？"他随意拉了个人问道。"他出差了……啊，可能这一段时间都不在这儿。你找他有事吗？"他摇摇头，而后他忽然看到Q桌子上那个帕丁顿熊的摆件，这时，一只手从后面拍了他一下。"Bond？"Moneypenny看着他的神情，"你在这儿做什么？"Bond无奈地晃了一下手里的文件，"恐怕我还需要一段时间才能恢复正常工作。"  
"Well，你的确需要好好休息一段时间。"  
他本想走开，然而别的念头拉住了他的脚步。等到他和Moneypenny一齐走进电梯他才开口，"我想让你帮我一个忙。"他扭头认真地看着Moneypenny。"老天，你这样严肃地看着我……是什么重要的事情？""我想要住在我那栋楼上的人的名单。"  
"抱歉，"她摇着头，"我没有查看的权限。你是要做什么？"  
"我想我有一位邻居是个喜欢小熊的‘田螺姑娘’，不，是‘田螺男孩’。我挺好奇究竟是谁。"Bond又想起来刚才的话题，"Q去出差？我听说他没法坐飞机。"Moneypenny大笑起来，她整个身子抖着，"你错过了好戏，Bond。"他很少见她这样笑。"天哪，M说要让他去德国的时候，Q整个人的脸色看起来……你知道，就是那种，呃，生无可恋，甚至把他的猫拿出来当借口……""然后？""M告诉他他必须要坐飞机，所以Q回去以后像交代后事一样打理一切，走的时候还带足了安眠药。"  
Q确保了他在上了飞机后能立刻入睡，并在落地时醒来，在天亮以前他就住进先前安排好的酒店。靠着电脑完成了一部分的工作，他抬头看了一眼落地窗——初生的太阳把天色晕染成粉色，笼在灰紫色的山脉之上，起伏的山体之间的白雪也被染成粉色，景色美不胜收。  
上午他就和早早在慕尼黑等候的部员见了面，开了一个长长的会议。  
在下午他给自己留足了时间去欣赏这个美丽的地方，天气依然很冷，好在他那身被Bond调侃说是"老式"的衣着足够让他避免寒风大雪侵袭，可他的眼镜遭了殃——风雪太大，他的眼镜一会儿就被雪遮掩了个七七八八，为了不让自己看起来像个傻子，他只能去掉眼镜，临时买了一副隐形眼镜。雪似乎是越来越大，他走在街头，循着地图朝着皇宫博物馆走去。  
Bond几乎没见过没戴眼镜的Q，这个时候博物馆里人其实不太多，珍宝馆里更是没几个人。Bond小心地不让Q看到自己的正脸，谨慎地跟着他穿过一扇又一扇装饰华丽的门，然而他似乎忘记了Q也是MI6的正式员工，进入美泉宫的时候他才发现Q已经隐入人群消失不见。  
他不确定Q会在慕尼黑停留多久，而他选择在Q住的酒店对面租下一间公寓，时刻紧盯对方的行踪。  
那只摆在Q桌子上的熊像一个提醒，尽管大多数时候直觉并不可靠，但出现在他门口的包裹本身就是意外。  
好在隔天他在玛利亚广场再次逮到了Q的身影，他躲在路边一家纪念品店内，忽然他的心脏一紧——他看到一个穿着红色斗篷的金发小女孩走到Q面前说了几句话，他不禁屏住呼吸，那个小孩太像Anna·Nelson了。  
原来是附近的一个学校在这里进行课外活动，Q的德语不太好，他一脸迷茫被小姑娘拉进了一堆学生里。带队的老师看到他迷茫的模样便用带着一点口音的英语问："先生？抱歉占用您的时间……"Q的脸色红起来，他腼腆地开口："不，只是我不太能听懂德语。需要我做些什么？"  
Bond换了家咖啡店，坐在靠窗的角落里，借着绿植的叶子挡住自己的脸，观察着被小孩包围的Q。没有戴眼镜的Q看起来比平时年龄要大一些，不过他站在那儿，被划入年轻人的范畴依然绰绰有余。特工喝了口咖啡，不禁叹息起自己，忽然间他意识到自己已经步入中老年的行列，很快就像那艘战舰，面临退休。  
"所以……我得扮成熊？"Q指了指那件棕色的衣服，哭笑不得。  
不少游客也停在那儿拍照，Q为自己头上戴着头套而松了口气，这样他就不用想方设法删掉这些人的照片。棕色的大熊穿着一件有些旧的深蓝色风衣，头上带着一顶破了边缘的红帽子，大熊的任务就是带着小女孩穿过森林，打倒路途中出现的坏人、想要夺取果酱的兔子以及不怀好意的大灰狼……总之最后大熊和小女孩安全到了外婆家，老太太为了感谢大熊，送了他许多自制的蜜饯和糖果。最后大熊快乐同小女孩和老太太告别，然后回到自己的家中了。  
当Bond看到Q穿着那身胖胖的衣服蹦蹦跳跳回到"家里"，他忍不住掏出手机录下来，然后发给Moneypenny："你想不到这是谁。"  
结束时，小女孩拉住了Q，用蹩脚的英语掺着德语问他："你会住在这里吗？"Q蹲下身子平视女孩，他摇摇头，"不会（Nein）。"小女孩低着头思考着，过了一会儿，她转身跑开，留下不明所以的Q站在原地。过了一会儿，小孩抱着一个毛绒绒的棕熊玩偶跑过来，Q甚至没看清她从哪儿拿的。"我想把这个熊送给你。"Q很惊讶，他接下那个熊，微笑着看着女孩，"谢谢你，它是一只很可爱的小熊。"  
Bond看着Q和一群小孩子最后告别、分开，自己抱着熊回到了酒店，他也跟在后面不远的地方。Q将会在三天后离开这里回到伦敦，Bond则会先一步回去。  
回去后他要面临的是周一去心理咨询师那里报告，这位头发花白的女士看到他时神情讶异："你看起来好多了。"  
他点点头，坐进软椅。女医生笑着摇摇头，"我应该说的准确点，Bond，你是——开始了一段恋情吗？"她意有所指地补充："你多次向我提到过那个邻居……"  
这是他始料未及的，于是他表情纠结地思考着，语气带着不确定，"我不知道。只是他给我的感觉是……真实的（real）"  
"从前的你难道不真实吗？"  
他摇了摇头，笃定道："我活在噩梦里，那怎么会是真实。你知道他们为了让我戒酒耗费了不少精力，喔，只是没什么用而已。"  
"新痛带着旧伤一起。这糟糕透了。"  
她笑着，把笔记本放在了旁边的桌子上，放松地坐着，"听起来他对你来说像是定心锚。"  
"我得见他一面。"  
"你已经知道他是谁了？"  
"大概吧。"  
他想起Moneypenny后来给他回复的消息："别以为我不知道你去了德国。那是Q吗？"他又微笑起来，决定等会儿去拜访一下Q。  
令他奇怪的是，Q依然没有出现在办公室，在那工作的是R。"他感冒了。"R没有抬头，她手上敲敲打打，腾出一只手拉开抽屉抽出一个文件夹摆在旁边，接着才看向Bond，"你有事找他？"  
突然间，他看见Q的柜子里塞着一个透明的罐子，顿时他的心脏猛烈地跳动着——是那盒他送出去的咖啡豆。"你是说他生病了……"他的心情异常的激动，没等R回话他就匆匆跑出去，开着车一路狂飙回去。  
Q是在回到伦敦的时候冻感冒的，他一边伸手去够纸巾盒，一边推着快要从桌子上掉下来的小熊，旁边还放着没写完的便签。  
鼻子堵塞的感觉简直要杀了他，Q迫切的希望脑袋是个可拆卸的零件，能够拆下来暂时放到一边，拯救一下他因为缺氧发懵的神志和瘫软的四肢，哦，他的免疫系统恐怕也得占一份。  
"来了。"他拍了拍脑袋，摇摇晃晃地朝着门口走去。  
打开门的瞬间他本来就不清醒的脑子彻底停转了。"你怎么在这儿？"他疑惑地盯着Bond，没有让对方进来的意思。  
Bond向他示意自己手里的袋子，"MI6特派上门照顾病号，现在，不让我进去？"  
客厅堆着几个懒人沙发，软枕和厚厚的绒毯堆在地下，靠墙的书柜旁边放着小提琴琴盒，左侧搁着一架老式钢琴。通过电脑摆放的位置，Q可能刚才正瘫在一堆软枕里，抱着猫咪裹着毯子。  
神志混沌的Q忘掉了桌子上的小熊和卡片，软着身子倒回软沙发里，他一边揉着鼻梁一边模糊不清地说："如果你要喝点什么请自己去厨房找，我是个病号。"Bond把袋子放在桌子上，他看到了那只熊，还有卡片。  
"Q……"他的发音拖得长长的，"田螺姑娘？""哦，该死的!"Q的手猛地放下，他迅速站起来，脸上带着惊慌去拿Bond手里的东西。重心不稳的他整个人几乎是砸过去的，Bond没能稳当地接住对方，退了一步，带着Q一起栽进沙发里。  
这一砸，Q的脑袋更懵了，他忍着晕眩，尴尬地后退。Bond只好扶着他坐进另一个沙发里。"别着急，反正你的秘密已经被我知道了。"Bond拿着卡片微笑，顺手抱走了那只熊，抱进自己怀里，"你的小礼物总是那么贴心，太感谢了。"  
接下来Q至少用了半个小时阐述自己的"罪状"，而Celery早就背叛了他，窝进Bond的怀里。  
"你给你的猫起名叫芹菜（celery）？"Bond抱着猫咪笑出了声，不过他发现Q一直紧张地盯着卡片——上面有一串写好的密码："17,1,17,3,14,19。"  
"你在紧张什么？"他望着Q的眼睛，而对方飞快地避开他，眼神躲闪，"没什么。"  
"不。"他不怀好意地笑起来，仔细地看着卡片。"只要我不知道密钥，它就会是安全的*。你在担心什么？"  
"是因为密钥在我身上。"他观察着Q的反应，不出所料，Q瘦弱的身子僵硬起来，似乎准备再次冲过来抢走卡片。  
他反过来看卡片，上面写着："一个叫Anna·Nikolaus的女孩送的礼物。"他的瞳孔缩紧，"你看了那个报告？"Q沉默着，仍然没有从僵硬之中恢复，"如果你要问的是Anna·Nelson，那么，是的，我全看了。"  
"你知道这个熊……"Bond看着那个棕色的家伙，"这是，Anna送的……"  
Q不确定他想说的是Nelson还是Nikolaus。"James……"他可能脑子太不清楚了，"以当时的处境，你的选择是对的。"他的声音稍微清楚了点，"对于国家来说，你的价值更高。"  
"我本来可以救她的。"  
他们陷入了沉默，Q几乎要晕过去，但他的思维徒然清晰起来，"有时候我们只能做出正确、而非想要这么做的选择。"  
特工仔细地打量着军需官，从头到脚，接着他无缘无故的笑起来，拿着笔在纸上画起来，"A-R-A-D-I-N？"Q的表情紧绷起来，闭着嘴没有说话。  
"我明白了，"Bond站起来，他俯下身子把Q笼罩在自己的阴影下，"Adrian，这是你的名字，是不是？"  
Q不敢直视他，声音也低了下去，"上次你留下的纸条里问到我是谁……我的确有回答你……"  
"Adrian。"他又说了一遍这个名字，"Mein lieber kleiner Bär.（我亲爱的小熊。）"  
绿眼睛瞪大，看着阴影落下。  
年末时007提交了搬出他那间公寓的申请，M刚一开始还疑惑不解，直到有一天他发现Q和Bond手上戴着款式相同的戒指。

END

*:姜饼人童话里逃跑途中一直哼唱的歌谣，此外，姜饼人有一个很浪漫的故事，关于因战争被迫分开了一对爱侣，其中一方为了爱人能够找到他，把饼干做成自己的样子出售。

*：柯克霍夫原则，大意就是敌人尽管知道了整个密码系统，只有他没有密钥，他就无法破译出来结果。


End file.
